It's midnight again
by anakras211
Summary: For her this park has become a safe haven, escape from all the troubles. For him it's been the same. Would they be able to share it together?


When she reached the park, it was midnight again. Just like several days before. Trying to get lost in the darkness, she entered the park. This day she wanted to get away, escape, vanish. It was one of those days when she didn't care about her looks. It didn't matter whether her hair was in order, whether her dress fitted her perfectly or her handbag matched the shoes.

The only thought was about escape from reality. And this park helped her out. Along with one particular bench in its depth. They've become her safe haven for the times of anxiety.

It was Saturday when Donna first came here. And now is Thursday but she couldn't make herself stay at home, couldn't help coming here every day, or night.

And this all was happening because it was Friday night when he proposed. She had no doubt that it was going to happen, sooner or later. As she knew that she would say "yes". Well, she's Donna, she knows everything. But hadn't she known that she wouldn't be ready for it. Turns out that behind brave façade there is a vulnerable woman with her own insecurities. Donna knew that everything would change. And mostly her relations with Harvey. Their friendship, and their working relationships.

So, now here she was. Still coming to this park like a few days before. She ran away from home somewhere near midnight, just at the time when she started feeling like walls are coming close cutting out oxygen. But she was always leaving the park at around 3a.m., because work is work and it starts at 8a.m.

Donna slowed down her footsteps as she reached a small lawn, surrounded by trees by its perimeter. Almost in its middle there was a bench which was redhead's escape place. Sitting there one is able to see all the passers-by while staying hidden by bushes.

Satisfied sigh left her lips as Donna saw that the bench was empty. Well, not so many people have tendency to sitting in the park at the middle of the night just because their thoughts don't have enough space in their flats. Sitting down on her life savior, Donna closed her eyes trying to clear her mind and get some peace. Remembering some of yoga technics, she started to relax.

Having been completely concentrated on her breathing, Donna hasn't heard someone come into her escape haven. Only when that very someone sat down near her, her eyes snapped open to see an unexpected visitor.

"Relax, it's just me. Quite a place you've found here, wouldn't find it myself for sure," smiling said the person she struggled to throw out of her thoughts.

"Then how have you found me here? Is there a tracker in my handbag or on my shoes?" the redhead was definitely displeased that her time alone was interrupted this way.

"In your bracelet", honestly said Specter shrugging, as he knew better than keeping things from her, "sorry for being worried when you are wondering around the city every night".

"That's a pity, I really loved it", thoughtfully murmured Donna looking at the thin chain made of white gold with a small theatre mask pendant on it, which Harvey had presented her on previous Christmas. It was kind of one and only present bought solely by him without any hints or direct instructions from her, "but there is no need to be worried, nothing will happen. You are free to go home and sleep".

"I think, I'll hang around for some time. I really like it here. Don't worry I won't bore you with meaningless talks. If you prefer silence, let it be so," suggested Harvey while getting comfortable.

Donna just rolled her eyes at her old friend's self-assured behavior, but thought against arguing. Casting a look at Harvey, she noticed that he copied the pose she'd been in several minutes ago: relaxed body, closed eyes and even breathing that help to clear the mind. Not wasting any more time Donna followed the lead and closed her eyes.

Hard to say how much time passed when she felt movement at her side again. Ready to snap, Donna turned her head to look at Harvey but the only thing she saw was his back retreating into the darkness.

Her wrist watch showed that hour hand reached 3. Donna couldn't believe that they had sat there for several hours. But as soon as she realized how much time passed, she felt that she was frozen, because forgot to grab her jacket, and legs were stiff due to long time without movement.

Having accepted that fact that she had to go to work in the morning, Donna followed Harvey's lead for the second time during this night and left the park.

Messing with the blanket and gripping the pillow for dear life he was tossing in the bed trying to escape from the nightmare. With a gasp he sat up rapidly. Finally he managed to wake up. Each night it was getting worse.

When Donna returned to his desk, Harvey had been sure that his panic attacks would go away. So it was. But as soon as he found out that redhead's engagement can possibly affect their working relationships, they started all over again. But thankfully this time they were strictly in the borders of his dreams.

Previously he never managed to fall asleep after these choking dreams despite trying to tire himself in all the ways possible: working out or simply working on some cases.

Yesterday he thought about walking for the first time. And there he was, in the park where he knew there was a bench perfectly hidden in the bushes. He knew about it for quite a long time. Ever since working for Cameron, Harvey used to come here in the moments when he needed to escape from reality for some time. Getting into the lawn he wasn't really surprised to meet Donna there. Well, she knew almost everything. Maybe it's a good thing that she thought that Harvey used tracker to get there with her.

Therefore, yesterday was the first day when Harvey managed to fall asleep as soon as he got home without any physical work out. Despite the fact it was almost at 4a.m. And he slept peacefully without any nightmares up until his alarm clock went off.

That was why the next night Harvey spent no time and got ready and left his condo going to the park. This day he thoughtfully grabbed a warm pled, because at the night temperature falls far lower than during the day, and one can feel it in particular when sitting without any movements for quite a long time.

Coming closer to the bench, Harvey caught a glimpse of red hair in between the bushes. Of course, Donna was here again. But this night she wasn't as relaxed as she'd been the day before. It seemed that she waited for something. Or maybe someone.

"Hey," said Specter smiling lightly, "what a meeting".

"Well. Not an unexpected one, but still quite nice. How come you can't stay at home at nights?" Despite feigned annoyance Donna smiled. Having noticed the pled in his arms she couldn't help commenting, "I see you've decided to get really comfy tonight".

"Accept that it's quite cold here. And once again you are not closed properly, like you were in a hurry to escape somewhere," joked Harvey, "and if you keep being mean, I won't share".

This time Donna refrained from saying anything and even rolling her eyes. Harvey considered that as a silent agreement and placed the pled that way so it would cover both of them, effectively protecting from night's cold.

At that moment their talks were over. It was like some unwritten rule for them: they bear each other presence but any extra communication is not accepted. Both of them were looking for time alone to get over their fears. But being together they weren't alone, were they? That's somehow they started sharing their loneliness.

This night was exactly one week since Donna started coming into this park. And exactly this day she decided to break her routine and drop into a coffee shop near the park's gates to get two coffees to go. One part of her mind kept saying that was just to stay up longer as tomorrow there would be no work. The other part wondered who she tried to fool. Because she obviously wanted to pay Harvey back for bringing the pled just when it was needed.

This night she was dressed according the weather so one coffee would be enough to keep her from freezing to death. And deep in her heart Donna hoped that once more Specter would grace her with his presence.

And her expectations were fulfilled, because as soon as she reached the bench she was greeted by Harvey's smile.

"Good evening!" happily said the best closer of New York City, "hey, I hope the coffee is my favorite?"

He shamelessly reached for the cup in Donna's left hand.

"Hello to you too. Do not hesitate, it's just the way you like it," seeing no sense in arguing, redhead gave him his coffee, "you are kind of early tonight".

"Nah, it's you who is late. But thanks to coffee I won't blame you for that".

Despite not arranging their meetings, or so one may call them because there was no interaction between them except for greeting and a few snide remarks, they were glad to see each other. Right at that moment they were neither co-workers, nor people who had known each other for many years, hell, they even weren't simply friends. They were just two people who were comfortable together without excess questions or meaningless talks.

"You again? As if I'm not tired enough of seeing you at the office every day," chuckling said Donna as she saw Harvey coming over to the bench that became 'their' over these several nights.

"I object to your statement on the grounds it's Sunday today, Ms Paulsen," Cheshire smile appeared on Harvey's lips as he outsmarted Donna.

"See, exactly! Not only I couldn't rest from you during the weekend, tomorrow is Monday. You are insufferable," redhead nudged him with elbow.

"I believe, I have something to change your mind," having captured her attention, Harvey took a flask out of his pocket, "what do you say now?"

"That you are a lazy ass to bring the pled once again, but this way of getting warm is also quite appealing," Donna rolled her eyes and outstretched her arm to get the flask.

But Harvey moved it out of her reach: "if you keep bullying me, you won't get any. And by the way it's you who didn't return me the pled".

"I'm not apologizing for who I am," shrugged Donna and once again outstretched her hand. This time she got the desired.

At this moment redhead couldn't answer why she kept coming there every night. Latest meetings with Harvey proved that no engagement can change something in their friendship, cause it really means a lot.

Harvey stopped waking up because of nightmares in the middle of the night, due to same reasons, and even set the alarm clock to come to the park on time and meet Donna here.

It became sort of ritual for them now. Not as legendary as their can opener one, but still no less meaningful.

But in this case rules were pretty clear. Donna was always the first to come. Harvey turned up later. This followed by light friendly banter, just to ensure that they are not over happy to see each other. And then comfortable silence which both of them considered equal to communication. No words were necessary because they knew each other to well.

They left separately as well, like they were some kind of FBI agents who were never supposed to be seen together. Harvey always disappeared first, noiselessly getting lost in the darkness. And Donna every time needed a bit more time to collect herself and move on to the newest day.

It seemed that September decided to give New Yorkers a present in form of a warm night. The sky was so clear that one could see all the stars. Donna felt mesmerized with their lights. In the depth of her soul she hoped that in any moment one star fell, then she would make her wish.

"Don't tell me that you believe in such things as wishes upon falling stars," as usual Harvey appeared so quietly that Donna jumped at her seat, "I thought we are too old for this sort of miracles".

"And how long ago have you become a mind reader?" inquired Donna, raising her brow, "and how can I not believe in miracles when every night you grant my humble person with your presence?"

"By the way, what does your fiancé think about this? You leave your flat. Alone. Spend the night with some man. Is he not afraid to let you go somewhere in the middle of the night?" Harvey half turned to Donna to see her while talking.

It was evident that she didn't want to discuss this particular topic: "well, your girlfriend lets you leave every night despite how precious you are," redhead bit.

"Needless to say that I'm a man and can defend myself," noticing deadly glare from Donna he added, "I don't mean that you can't, but still".

"Let's drop it. My head really kills me," tiredly murmured redhead. Earlier that day she twice mentioned in the office that she had terrible headache. Woman really hoped that late night's fresh air would help with it. Turned out she was wrong.

"And I told you that there was no need to drink all of my whiskey yesterday, then you wouldn't be hangov… OUCH, that hurt!" for his inconsiderate words Harvey got a punch in the ribs and not amused glance from Donna.

"This way you'd start thinking what you are saying," said redhead and tried to grin wickedly, but her face was contorted with pain and hands flied up to squeeze temples.

"I'm sorry," Specter hugged Donna's shoulders, "hey, come here. Lay your head on my shoulder and try to relax, then the pain might go away."

She had no power to fight, so she just followed the order and mumbled a quiet:

"Thank you".

They sat there long enough for Harvey to feel that woman's head became heavier, as Donna fell asleep.

That night had broken all of their unspoken rules, but that was its magic. No one can be too old to believe in miracles. Just sometimes we are ones who create our own destiny.

Last minutes of Tuesday came to their end as minute and hour hands were ready to meet at 12 point.

Donna made her way through the flat getting dressed as noiselessly as possible in order not to wake her fiancé up. Though sometimes she felt like he heard her every footstep.

As her hand reached for door's knob, it was covered with man's one. It was a miracle she didn't scream. Slowly Donna turned around to face the man whose wife she promised to become almost two weeks ago. Placing her left hand over her heart, she hoped to calm down crazy heartbeat rate.

"Don't you think that it's very time to stop escaping every night like that. I'm not stupid, I've noticed when it started," the man tugged her hand and led to the couch in the living room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to trouble you," lowering her eyes, Donna stared at the carpet as it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen.

Taking redhead's hand in his own, he started talking:

"Look at me, please," she had no choice but to look up, "I know I needed twelve years to work up enough courage to date you and propose, so I totally understand that it's only fair that you need at least twelve days, or nights, to believe that you are not dreaming. But I assure you that it is all truth. And you have nothing to be afraid of. I promise. Trust me, please."

"I trust you, Harvey, I really am," Donna gave him a shy smile, "I don't really know why I keep going there. It's just that there I don't need to worry whether our friendship would change. There we are like in the old times. I suppose, I've waited for too long and now too scared of changes".

"I understand," Harvey placed his hand on her cheek, "I'm scared, too. Maybe, we should be scared together".

As Donna leaned into his touch, he tugged her closer and hugged to his chest so there were no doubts that he would never let her. Now they shared everything. Their fears, their love, their friendship, the park, the bench, the midnight.


End file.
